bloody obsession
by marinav92
Summary: sasuFEMnaru sasunaru: friendship naruto The uzumaki twins are hunters who slay vampires by tha sake of humans...but what happens when a royal vampire wants them for himself. vampfic!
1. Chapter 1

OMG MY FIRST VAMPFIC :P

Im quite happy for that n.n….soo im going to publich new stories and im going to try to update "conquering your heart" too….but with school is kinda…impossible D:…but don't worry I shall survive :P

Well hope you like mi first vampfic of sasunaru n.n

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto…that's all TT.TT

* * *

Bloody obsession

ch.1

I still remember that day. That damn day, when the sun hided from our race, forever, literally talking, I haven't seen that bright orb since I was a child. Those life suckers, those creatures: came to our world and all changed. Most of us, died defending our world, while the rest of us were forced to change our normal life to a life of vampire hunters…trying to hunt and running away from those creatures. We lost our home…our comfortable life…our families….and the most important thing….we lost our liberty. So we are trying to suppress those creatures, to kill them, just to see the sun shining again, just to watch our families happy again…just to feel free again…

"Wow…that's horrible grandpa!", my cute 7-year-old granddaughter, Naruko, said with her face submerged In pure fear.

"Yes, and that's not all, not only those things cleared me from the sun…now they want my other source of happiness…", I explained with pain clear in my face, but trying to not making notice of this to both of my sources of happiness.

"Don't worry grandpa!! I won't let those bad guys harm you, BELIEVE IT!!", my granddaughter's twin brother, Naruto, exclaimed, happiness radiating from his electric blue eyes. I smiled.

"I would help you, well both your parents and me, to become great vampire hunters, so don't worry….but you have to remember this…if you see a vampire, runaway…runaway and don't look back, and if its a royal one you must certainly do it….when you learn how to hunt, you can stop running, but just then…and just the normal ones…royals are the most dangerous and powerful"

"Al right granddaddy!!", both brother and sister exclaimed happily.

….

It had already passed 8 years since that day with our grandfather…the last day we saw our grandfather…alive. The next day, a whole army attacked our secret village. They destroyed everything, even our family. The only ones who survive was my sister and me. They were looking for someone…but I didn't knew who was…and I still don't know. Now I am 15 years old, im a real vampire hunter, and not just me…even Naruko turned one! We found a group of guys from our 

age, who suffered from basically the same things as us. Currently me and my sister, were running from a group of vampires or royal soldiers…and only because we killed…a royal one…

"Naruko, hurry or they'll catch you!!", I yelled to my sister and she only gave me a nod and a "hai". After some time of running away, we found a place hided by trees. We just entered it and used it to rest a little.

"That….was…close", said Naruko between pantings, I just smirked at her and said between pantings too.

"Co-come on…..Naruko……you must admit…….that all this………thing was……….funny"

"And risky"

"Where's the fun in slaying if you its not risky??"

"Maybe your right, Naruto", she said between laughs.

"Come on…let's get going sis!"

"Alright bro!!"

When we finally arrived, I saw my best friend Kiba, who immediately welcomed us to the base.

"Hey what's up you guys!!"

"Mmm…nothing much…just that we slayed a royal", ohh my god the look on Kiba's face was priceless.

"You're kidding, right??"

"Why would be?", my always smart sister asked

" Because its to awesome to be true!!...great job you guys!!", then his eyes softened, "your family would be so proud of you….if they only could see the great guys you have become"

He stared at us like analyzing us and trying to remember how we were before. Naruko had yellow gold-long hair that was in two piglets (or something like that u.u; ), she still had my heavenly and electric blue eyes and the same three whiskers in both her cheeks. Her full plump lips were kinda pouting because of Kiba's look. She was dressed in a green cargo skirt with black shorts below them and were glued to her, a gray shirt without sleeves and that was cutted above her stomach, reveling full of her perfect body shape, two black fingerless gloves were adorning her hands and finally brown war boots, that were glued to her perfect legs too. All of this on her just screamed…HOT!!

As for me, I had the same facial features as his sister just more manly and with short spiky hair. I was wearing green cargo pants that were tucked to the same war brown boots, a sleeveless gray 

shirt and two black armbands on both arms. I really looked like a sexy god, too…well that's what they say me.

Both of us grinned to our friend.

"Thanks mutt"

"No problem foxy", he smirked as he saw my reaction…probably.

"STOP CALLING ME FOXY!!...the foxy one is Naruko" I said…so yeah I probably was about to be killed by my twin.

"YOU BOTH ARE GOING DOWN YOU MORONS!!"

So yeah…we ran from her like the cowards we are.

* * *

It was late at night when the royals, their soldiers and the normal vampires heard the disastrous news…Sir Ronald, one of the greatest vampires of all…was killed…by humans. The feeling this creatures wasn't pity, not even worry, what they were really feeling was shame…how can a vampire loose to a human, and a powerful royal. Everyone was feeling disgraced and angry…but one person felt the worst…his name….Uchiha Sasuke…the leader of those heartless creatures, his king. He was born In the Uchiha clan, a clan feared and respected by all by their enormous power and wisdom…both political and magical, and the blood lineage were their kings were borned, so now you can understand why his rage for this situation. He had porcelain skin, black midnight eyes, black with a tint of bluish hair and styled like a ducks butt. He was using black pants, black shoes, gray shirt with long sleeves, a big black cape and finally, the crown for the undead throne. In this exact moment he was sitting in his throne, with royal guards bowed at his feet telling him all the details. Being the cold hearted king he was, he killed one of them for being weak.

"S-so…wh-w-what now…your highness", a scared guard questioned his king, trying to not giving reasons to his master to punish him.

"Find the humans…but don't kill them…just tell me were are they…those pathetic creatures need some lessons to know their position and know they will pay with their life for that mistake"

"Yes…your highness…", the royal guard excited the room with other guards…leaving the corpse there. The young king just kicked the guard.

"Pathetic…you don't deserve being called a vampire…"

* * *

First chappy yay!!

You know a writer always likes when readers review their stories :3….so I really would like to hear your opinions guys, your tips, what do you want etc n.n al right :DD

So please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!!.....i know I haven't updated since…forever ….but here I am yay!!...soo on with the chappy oh and thanks to the only reviewer I have of these story: RhedQueen…yay thankies :DD so I will dedicate this chappy for you yay!! xD

* * *

The night was dark and scary like always, but if you paid attention to the environment, you will be able to see all kinds of night creatures, all of them still in total shock. The news of the killing of the powerful viscount had already spread to all the different kinds of species. They were scared, scared that the killers of the vampire would appear in front of them and take their lives too.

But of course, not all night creatures were scared. Far away in a dark cave, three vampires were talking about this news. One was the vampire king, Sasuke Uchiha. The other two vampires were two cute vampiresses, two royal vampiresses.

"Hn…so you say that there are powerful humans…this sounds…quite interesting…" a pink haired girl with two emerald eyes spoke. She was wearing a black and short strapless dress, that showed a little of her cleavage, with black boots and black net gloves. Her beautiful milk colored face was grinning mischievously.

"And I wonder…that human group includes cute humans?...because I would really like to find a sexy guy and make him my boyfriend…" a blond girl said. She had long blond hair styled on a ponytail, and one of her opal blue eyes was hidden in strands of her hair. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a short and black top without sleeves that showed her curves really well, a pair of black boots and black gloves without fingers.

"Sheesh Ino-pig you're such a bitch!"

"What did you said you big forehead girl!?"

"That you're such a whore!"

"Oh yeah, at least I wasn't a creepy stalker!"

"CREEPY STA-"an angry hiss interrupted their conversation. Both girls turned to see their king with an angry and desperate face hissing at them. Both vampires immediately stopped their fight.

"W-we´re…sorr-rry my lord..", the blond vampire stuttered her apologies to the fearful vampire. Sakura was to shocked and frightened to move a simple muscle. After some time, the male vampire, continued with his speaking.

"Hn…well the humans are spreading they're territory and they are slowly but surely entering to our territory, and killing our specie. My soldiers have already found they're actual hideout, so that's why I've come for you two. You are well known for being quite powerful…we are going to attack those humans tonight."

Both women forgot they're frightened feelings and slowly starting smirking. The blond girl was the first one to talk.

"Can we keep some humans if we want?"

"Hn…yes, just make sure to make them vampires"

"Of course my lord! Yay I'm having a boyfriend!"

"I don't really want to know why you like those filthy creatures…they just have one use and that's being our food", Sakura said

"Don't talk like that Sakura; you might find your soul mate there!" Ino said, winking to her friend. The other female just stared at her best friend.

'Yes like that would happen'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, the human kind was out to skin more vampires. Some of them were the three friends: Kiba, Naruko and Naruto. All three were half asleep from the boredom. One hour passed and…

"FUCK I CANT STAND THE BOREDOM!"

"Shut it Kiba! We can attract attention of more than vampires" Naruto scolded Kiba, but inside he knew that his dog-lover friend was correct.

"But we haven't found a good vampire! They're so easy to slay!"

"Yeah Naruko is right!"

"….stop whining…we can att-"

All three humans stopped they're talking when they heard an agonizing scream, from someone of his team. Instantly they knew…they were vampires here. They all started heading to the source of the screams. When they arrived, they stopped abruptly…more than the half of all the humans was dead in the ground, and standing between the corpses were three figures. Obviously those figures where the cause of the deaths of their comrades.

When the three figures turned to face them, there was shock on there faces.

'Those vampires are royal!!' all three slayers thought that line on theyre heads.

**Sakura POV**

It was so fucking easy, that's why I hate humans. They are like scum and they are so pathetic, just some weaklings. We arrived and we found a lot of humans, a big group…but we finished them in less than 10 seconds. I was standing between the corpses admiring my work when I heard something. I turned my face just to see two other humans and a god. He had the most beautiful golden hair and the most beautiful azure eyes I had seen in my life. He was lean but well built, and was seeing us with shock and hate. I suddenly found myself smirking.

_That guy…he's gonna be mine_

He started getting his weapons to fight us

_Definitely, he is my soul mate…he will be all mine._

**Ino POV**

Wow, who would have thought that…my best friend was staring at the cute, sexy hot blond human…not whit hate…but with lust? At last she will have a man…hey wait a minute…..I still don't have my fucking man!!

**Sasuke POV**

So those guys are the ones who murdered the viscount. I guess the twins were the ones who did it. The other one doesn't smell really powerful, and neither he looks like. Hn…so the twins are the ones we are going to destroy.

**Normal POV**

They stayed like that…paralyzed when…

"Guys…we should run"

"WTH NARUKO!" yelled his brother seeing his sister all serious. When she turned to face his brother, he gasped. She wore the most serious expression that she could do, she was right…it was like suicide. Both knew that the girls were kind easy, but the guy…he was the king…it would be like suicide if they decided to fight with them. In the end, all humans ran to different paths.

Sakura´s smirk just grew wider. His boyfriend-to-be was just to good to be true. She started to run through the same path that his soul mate took. Ino just went to get the dog boy, and Sasuke…he just disappeared.

**Naruko POV**

I was running, trying to get the hell out of there. How I could not recognize them before?...Those two girls were royals…they were the countess who developed the intensive training of the vampires, the pink haired girl was the one who developed the strength of the muscles meanwhile the blond one was the one who trained their mind. They weren't easy prey like the other royal.

And the guy…she knew him to well. He was the king of those blood-suckers…the most powerful vampire that has ever existed. He could hypnotize you and had great strength with strange powers…he was so mysterious, but I'm not the one who wants to discover his true abilities.

I continued with my escape when someone appeared in front of me. Immediately, I took a stake and I tried to kill the creature by piercing it with it. A hand grabbed the one without the stake meanwhile I pierced the creature but in his leg. When I could see the creature correctly I found that the king was seeing me with hate and he had my wrist In a tough hold. I was really scared, but couldn't let this big bastard to know it. By reaction, I took my stake from his leg and tried to pierce it in his heart this time. He disappeared from my vision line and I kept searching from me. I could feel cold sweat in my forehead and I was slightly quivering, but I couldn't give up.

"Hey you big bastard! Come on get your nice ass here, you scaredy-bat!"

"Such big words from such a cute human", turned to my back to see him staring at me with a seductive face, but I knew…this was just his act. When I started to smirk, his face turned to a frown. I opened my eyes when I realized they were closed and stared at his black pools, known as his eyes. He stared at me with some shock, but then it disappeared, replacing it by his seductive face again.

He hugged by my waist with one of his arms and the other one was on his destination to my chin. When it got there, he use it for restraint to prevent me from turning my face. He just smirked and inched his face towards mine.

"Did you know…that you have the most wonderful eyes I had ever seen in my life?"

I stared in shock…he just complimented me. I stood like this just when I felt something cold on my lips, it was then when I realized, that he was kissing me. I gasped from surprise and he used the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. When we separated I was trying to get air to my lungs. Just then I heard a low chuckle. I faced the guy who just kissed me and saw victory and lust in his eyes.

"You're my mate-to-be…"

I stared at him like he was crazy. He just pointed to my neck.

"You have my mark in your neck….you´re Naruko isn't it?"

I just continued to stare…

He hugged me possessively and bitted my neck with so much force to get out blood.

"Your mine"

* * *

OMG FINISHED (starts dancing like a dumb)

IT'S THE LARGEST CHAPPY I HAVE EVER WRITENED IN MY WHOLE LIFE :O

Now why don't you push that little button there…and live some reviews telling me about what you think of this story….please?? i accept criticism but no flames ok :D

Reviews encourage me to keep writing :3


	3. Authors note

Hey!! Yeah this is an authors note.

So yeah you know, I started like a week ago a new story of demashitaa! Powerpuff girl z, and frankly, I got a lot of reviews to that story :D…so im gonna concentrate on that one and gonna suspend this story, temporarly ok :)

So yeah gomenasai n.n


End file.
